Something's Are Worth Fighting For
by LostWarrior101
Summary: Someone's trying to change their destiny. The fate of one man… Could change everything. To help in what he was destined to do. They must come together to prevail in a war that has ragged for thousands of years. More Inside..   Rated T. For future chapter
1. Not a Chapter

**Title: **Something's Are Worth Fighting For

**By: **LostWarrior101

**Stargate Atlantis Fic. **

**I do not own any of these characters. I wish but I don't. **

**Warnings: **Violence, Angst, Some adult language and other stuff. Btw It may be a slash. I haven't decided yet.

**Summary: **Someone's trying to change their destiny. The fate of one man… Could change everything. To help in what he was destined to do. They must come together to prevail in a war that has ragged for thousands of years.

A struggle between friends.

A fight for their life's.

A ancient with only half the answers.

And a sacrifice that could cost him everything.

Rodney McKay faces his toughest journey yet and this one could be his last.

**AN: **I have just recently had this idea.. So I must write it. Yes I know I have three other fics. That I need to complete. But its difficult when new ideas keep popping into you head. They beg me to write them… and to finish. I will. I just have to do this one for now. I will try to do the others too. I just wanted all my other readers to know that. Btw reviews are loved but not needed. But Loved.

**Ideas: **If you have any ideas, tips.. Then feel free to tell me. I appreciate them but I may not use them. It just depends if I can see them in the fic.


	2. The Beginning

**Ch. 1 The Beginning **

He couldn't remember where he was. Why was he laying on the floor and why did his body feel like it was weighed down. He slowly blinked his eyes open and noticed that scorch marks on the ceiling. Then he noticed the smell of smoke. He started coughing and started trying to get up. He instantly regretted it when their was a sharp stabbing pain in his lower left torso. He groaned and went still on the ground again.

He heard some clinking to his right and tried to look but his body would let him move. The next thing he knew their was somebody by his side talking to him. He instantly recognized it as Zelenka. What was Zelenka doing here? He thought to himself as his mind started to drift.

He felt someone slapping his cheek and realized that he had closed his eyes. Zelenka was talking to him. But his ears were ringing and it was hard to hear. He noticed the concern on Zelenka's face. So he started to concentrate on Zelenka's voice and caught bit's and pieces "Don't….. asleep….. Carson's on…. way… medical team."

Rodney nodded a little and closed his eyes. But that act was instantly cut short by Zelenka slapping his cheek again and saying something he couldn't quite understand. Probably not to go to sleep. He thought tiredly.

He looked around the room and noticed it was toasted. What happened here he thought. He looked over at Zelenka and noticed this that he wasn't the only one hurt. Zelenka had a gash on the side of his head. He reached out to Zelenka but his arms were still not moving. In fact only his neck was moving and even that hurt to move. He realized what must have happened. He and Zelenka…..It all came back to him.

He and Zelenka were in this lob looking over some new ancient technology that they couldn't quite figure out how to turn on. That's when he told Zelenka that he needed to look inside the device to find out if the power to it had been depleted or severed. But he didn't get to check because it blew up in his face. He began panic and Zelenka must have seen it in his eyes because he was talking to Rodney again "Not your fault….. Accident" Rodney heard. How did it blow up though. He thought 'If the device wouldn't turn for Sheppard or any of the others with the ATA gene then why…' His thoughts were interrupted by banging at the door.

Zelenka gave him a small smile before getting up and moving to the door. He started shouting "Rodney's hurt and the door is closed form the in…" he didn't get to finish. Because suddenly the door slid open with Sheppard and Carson. Sheppard instantly looked at him and paled. He didn't come closer as Rodney expected him too. Instead he was pushed against the wall by Carson who came in.

Carson looked at Zelenka and was about to begin his examination when Zelenka told him to check out Rodney. Carson nodded and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Rodney and he went a pale color. Carson quickly composed himself and went over to Rodney's side calling for the gurney to be brought over. Rodney saw Carson examining his injured side then suddenly he started screaming in agony when a pressure was placed on the injured part of his body. The pressure instantly disappeared but it was already too much for Rodney to take. Everything started to fade to black. He heard a Scottish accent yelling "Get that gurney here Now!"


	3. Was it a Dream… Or Real?

_**Chapter 2 Was it a Dream… Or Real?**_

_**He slowly opened his eyes but he saw only blackness. His first thought was that he died but he quickly pushed that thought aside since he didn't believe in an afterlife. He closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up… Nothing… but from the darkness came a voice "Its not your time.' it said.**_

_**His eyes snapped closed open in shock of what he just heard. He shouted "Time… Time for what?" he asked frantically.**_

"_**Its not your time." the same voice repeated.**_

_**Rodney was about to say something when his lower left torso began hurting. He groaned in pain and looked around the darkness. Searching for the being that was doing this to him. He still couldn't see anything so he shouted "What are you doing to me!" Their was no reply and the pain in his lower left torso just kept intensifying. He quickly put his left hand on the injured part of his body but he instantly regretted it. It only caused the sensation to intensify. "Stop.. Please stop it.." he half sobbed. His head began spinning and the last thing her heard before darkness once again consumed him was "I'm only helping.."**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Carson had done surgery on Rodney and now Rodney was lying down asleep in an Infirmary bed. Now Carson was explaining to them the extent of Rodney's injury's when something crashed on the floor in the other room. They ran out to see Rodney's body thrashing . Carson instantly went to his side and called for two nurses to help him hold Rodney down while he gave him a sedative. Now John, Weir, Teyla, and Ronon all watched as Carson struggled to hold Rodney still. Then Rodney spoke "Time.. Time for what?" they all heard his say. They all looked at each other confused . **_

_**Except Carson… Carson got Rodney 's arms into the bed straps and was about to put the sedative into Rodney's arm when Rodney groaned and shouted "What are you doing to me!" he froze because he knew Rodney wasn't awake yet he seemed to be comprehending what was happening to him. Carson said "Its okay lad… Its okay." as he put the sedative into Rodney's arm. Rodney slowly stopped thrashing around. Carson turned around and looked at the four frozen figures. He was about to say Rodney would be fine when Rodney said "Stop.. Please stop it.." in a half sobbed voice.**_

_**Carson turned back around and looked at Rodney with a confused look on his face. He didn't do anything to hurt Rodney. He looked back at the others. Weir stepped forward "What was that about?" she asked.**_

_**Carson looked back at Rodney then at Weir and replied "I don't know" he said confused.**_

_**AN: Short.. This plays an important part in the story. So remember it. Anyway. What did you guys think… Good? Bad? I will try to update when I can. But I'm busy a lot these days so I don't know when that will be. But I did this chapter especially for Etka**__** because he/she asked me to update soon. This was for her/him. I hope this is good for now. Reviews are LOVED!**_


	4. Rodney's Condition

Ch. 3 Rodney's Condition

Elizabeth sat at the large table with John, Teyla, Ronon, Carson and Radek. John was looking down at his hands at the table. Teyla and Ronon were just smiling reassuringly while Carson and Radek were whispering to each other. Radek's voice growing loader with each passing moment "No. No. Its impossible." he nearly yelled.

Carson shook his head and was about to reply when Elizabeth halted them "Gentlemen.." she said to quiet them. They nodded and she looked at Carson "How's Rodney?" she asked. The concern in her voice evident. John, Teyla, and Ronon all look to Carson while they waited his reply.

Carson looked around the table tell his gaze fell on Elizabeth "Physically… Rodney is probably one of the luckiest buggers I know. The metal that passed threw his side didn't injury any vital organs so I was able to stabilize him pretty quickly. I removed all I could find." he said. He glanced at Radek who was busy typing at his computer and muttering to himself. Carson sighed and continued "He did loose a fair amount of blood. But were pumping some into him now with some antibiotics just incase he gets an infection"

Elizabeth nodded "Anything else?" she asked.

Carson looked at his hands "I think Rodney may have suffered an concussion." he said looking up at Elizabeth.

She nodded "Its only natural after the accidental explosion in the lab" she said.

Radek looked up "No. It was not accident." he said.

John jumped in angrily. Not at Radek but because of what happened to Rodney "Are you saying someone did this to him on purpose?" he yelled across the table.

Radek shook his head "What I'm saying is it was no accident. But it also wasn't rigged to blow. It just did." he said slightly irritated as he went back to typing on his computer before looking back at the table members. He looked at Elizabeth "The device we were working on had no power to activate it. John himself tried it." Radek said.

John nodded "Yah. Radek came by two days ago and I couldn't get it to turn on no matter how much I willed it on" he aid to confirm Radek's statement.

Radek nodded "Yes. But it turned on for Rodney. They question is why." he said.

Carson thought it better for him to come in "Perhaps his gene therapy" he said.

Radek shook his head "No. John's gene would have activated it for his gene is stronger"

Elizabeth looked at her hands and that were on the table then back at Radek "Are you saying somebody tried to kill Rodney?" she asked. Her voice now taking its usual diplomatic tone.

Radek looked at his data on his laptop then back at her "It wasn't an accident. This data shows energy forming exactly when Rodney touched the device." he said.

Elizabeth looked momentarily shocked but quickly composed herself "How?" she asked.

Radek looked down back at his computer and kept his gaze on the data as he spoke "I don't know. But no one could have done it. To create energy itself is…. " he didn't get to finish because Carson finished for him "..Impossible" Carson said. He looked at Radek and they both shook their heads in confusion.

AN: Ha-ha. See how the fourth and nearly last line kinda make out what they were discussing before. Anyway this is me updating for someone =) You know who you are. I will try to update once every week or so. But I'm in school and have loads of hw. Plus I still gotta work on my other story's. Reviews are loved. What did you think?


	5. Odd Occurances

Chapter 4

John left to go see Rodney when the meeting was over. They haven't been talking as much recently because of what happened on Duranda. Not only did Rodney almost killed himself and John. But Rodney betrayed John's trust. Maybe not instinctually but he did do it and it hurt John. Then that and the look in Rodney's eyes. John had seen that look plenty of times in his career. Some people just didn't want to give up and it cost some of his people there lives.

Flashback

The weapon on the roof of the lab is spinning around and firing randomly into the sky. Inside the lab, the room looks up and says "What was that?"McKay jogs to another computer and types furiously as he says "The weapon's discharging to prevent a catastrophic overload."One of the console explodes on Johns side and he looks at it "Alright, that's it. We're outta here."Rodney jogs to another laptop and types "What did I just say? The weapon's firing at random targets above the planet. This is the safest place to be right now."They room shakes and John looks at Rodney "The place isn't gonna be safe for very much longer!"Rodney continues to type as he says "I can bring it back under control! Just give me a second!"John runs over and grabs his jacket to swing him around "No you can't!"Rodney pulls himself free and turning back to his laptop. He practically growls "Just one second!" As he turns back to his laptop and continues to looks at Rodney's back for a moment before he moves around so he can look Rodney in the eyes as he speaks "I've seen this before, Rodney: pilots who wouldn't eject when something went wrong - trying to fix their planes" he smacks the desk to make his point "_right_ until it hit the ground."Rodney stares at him for a moment his eyes drifting back to the computer and John. "OK, we need to leave. I've waited too long - the weapon can't discharge enough power to avoid a catastrophic overload. This whole planet's gonna go up…."

End Flashback

John walked into the infirmary and walked straight to Rodney's bed. Rodney had an oxygen mask on. Carson had told them Rodney could awake at anytime and John wanted to be there when he did. John sat on a nearby chair and scooted it forward so he could be closer to speak to Rodney. Even know Rodney was asleep, John had something to say "Hey Rodney." John smirked to himself. He was talking to a sleeping man who probably couldn't hear him "I know I haven't been the best of friends lately. But your on my team and I care for you." he said and added "As a friend cares for another friend of course." John sighed "What I'm trying to say is that we are still.." He didn't get to finish because Rodney's heart monitor flat lined. John was pushed aside by two nurses and Carson.

Carson was quickly given a defibrillator and he yelled "Clear." The nurses backed away as the electrical shock went threw Rodney's body. The monitor beeped once.. Then twice before it died and flat lined again.

Carson ordered it done again and yelled "Clear" again. This time Rodney's vitals stayed beeping. Carson put the defibrillator back on the cart while the nurses did a quick check up on Rodney. He ordered an oxygen mask put on Rodney again.

Carson walked over to John "What happened?" he asked.

John was still staring at Rodney. He looked at Carson for a moment then back to Rodney as he spoke "I was just talking to him. Then he… he.."

Carson patted John on the shoulder "Its alright lad. I understand."

A nurse came up to them and handed Carson, Rodney's check up form. She then walked away as he began reading it. He looked at Rodney's still form for a moment then back at the chart "It seems Rodney stopped breathing…He just stopped." Carson said a little shocked.

John looked at him "What do you mean he just stopped. You put the oxygen mask to prevent that" he said.

Carson nodded "It stopped working" he said.

John stared at him and asked "And how does an oxygen mask just stop working?"

Carson looked into John's eyes "It doesn't."

John stared at him his anger starting to rise "I'm calling a meeting." He said and added "Here in the infirmary." He turned around and called Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon and Radek here. Along with two military personal to guard the door. No one would be aloud in or out tell they found out what was going on. Carson couldn't complain. He too wanted to know what was going on.

AN: Okay I'm not going to lie. I have been BUSY. I have a seven page essay do for U.S. Gov. and a 3 page essay due for English along with a whole ton of math work. What can I say… High School is a lot of work. Anyway this chapter is here because I want it here. Again sorry it too so long but I do have lots of work to complete. What did you guys think? Personally I'm sad Rodney's heart stopped beating. Next chapter getting posted later today. This I promise. Because I LOVE to write. I honestly do I have just been so busy. Anyway Reviews are loved as are your opinions.

P.S. I have not betta so misspelling words are my fault alone


	6. Meeting

**Chapter 5.**

John paced the small confines of Carson's office. Ronon watched him from the door while Elizabeth and Teyla both watched him. Radek was typing on his computer but stopped every few seconds to look around the room.

Carson walked into the room and looked up at all of them "Rodney's stable now" he said as he sat down behind his desk.

Elizabeth nodded "What exactly happened?" she asked.

Carson sighed "The oxygen mask stopped working" he said and looked at her. The look on her face told him she wanted more "It was like someone grabbed the tube and with held the oxygen" he said.

Elizabeth looked at John "Was there anyone with you when Rodney…" she didn't want to say the rest.

But John understood he stopped pacing and looked at her "No, I was the only one and nothing was wrong with him when I walked in" he said.

"Perhaps the oxygen mask is damaged" Teyla said and looked at Carson.

Carson shook his head "The machine was checked and double checked before and after we got him onto it" he said and added "Nothings wrong with it"

Ronon looked around the room at everyone's silent forms "Do you think it was deliberate?" he asked no one in particular.

John locked eyes with him "Yes" he said.

Teyla nodded "It does seem to much of a coincidence" she said looking between the two of them.

Elizabeth shook her head "No, I can not accept someone on the expedition wants to kill Rodney" she said and turned to Carson for support.

Carson looked at her "I'm sorry luv but I must agree with Ronon and John on this matter" he said.

Elizabeth looked around the room at the four. Her eyes rested on Radek who hadn't said a thing the whole time.

He looked at her "I think I found something" he said and typed on his computer and turned it towards them as video feed popped up. It was moments before the explosion him and Rodney were in. Just before the explosion the video feed went dead.

Radek looked at them "That was before the explosion in the lab that had me and Rodney" he said. He typed on his computer again and turned it back to them.

This video showed John talking to Rodney as he sat in the bed. Then the video went dead again.

Radek looked at them all "Someone doesn't want Rodney alive" he said.

The room was quiet for a moment before John spoke up "Who had access to that device you were working on?" he asked and added and to the video feed"

Radek pushed his glasses up and sighed "The whole science department" he said.

That's what they get for assembling the greatest minds. John though to himself. Great just great.

Teyla spoke up "Perhaps it isn't so much of a someone rather than a something" she said.

Everyone looked at her and she just looked back. She looked each one of them in the eyes.

Ronon nodded "Wouldn't be the first time someone or something wanted McKay dead" he said.

John's left side of his check went up a bit because isn't that true. He looked at Ronon and nodded. He looked at Radek "We need a list of all personal with the potential to do something like this" he said. He was still puzzled about the oxygen mask. "And get a list of personal who have been in the infirmary within the last twelve hours along with a list who had visited the device before Rodney and yourself" he said.

Radek nodded and got up and left the room. Leaving Carson, Elizabeth, Ronon and Teyla all looking at him.

John looked at them "Teyla. Ronon. I want you two to take shifts guarding Rodney" he said.

Teyla nodded "I shall go now" she said and got up and walked over to Rodney's bed side and sat in a chair by him.

Ronon nodded and left the room.

John looked between Carson and Elizabeth. He dismissed himself and walked out of the infirmary. They had questions. He didn't have the answers to. He had questions and they didn't have the answers. John sighed at that thought. Because there was one person on Atlantis who probably had the answers and he wasn't even conscious. He could just see Rodney saying 'are you that's stupid the answers right in front of you' or something along those lines. He smirked a little at that thought..

**AN: Honestly I stopped writing my story's for so long since I had had school that I forgot how to write properly In the terms of fan-fiction. I don't know where I was going to take this story before but I have a guess where. Was this chapter good? I'm trying to get back into writing it. What did you think of it? Any tips or ideas for me? Reviews are LOVED**


End file.
